efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw Febuary 1st 2011
Samir Cerebral Assassin is seen backstage and out of nowehere Phantom jumps Samir Cerebral Assassin and runs off* *Raw Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca8LByXucmQ *Pyro Plays After* Jerry Lawler: Hello Ladies and gentlemen and welcome too EFW Monday Night Raw as we are one week as we approach EFW Pushed Too The Limit this Sunday! Well after what we witnessed as EFW Raw was just coming on the air Phantom brutalised the EFW Champion backstage we will recive live words from phantom next! *Phantom Music Hits* - So you all saw what I did to the EFW Champion as Raw was coming on the air I jumped Samir Cerebral Assassin just to get all of your attention because it seems every single time I come out here I get no respect I don't even think you people bother too listen too me now (Crowd Chants: You Suck!) I don't bloody care if you people think I suck! Anyways I spoke too Raw general Manager as all this Raw normally does at the start doing the pyro while that was going off I spoke too David Falcon and he is giving me a match against Samir Cerebral Asassin's opponent at Pushed too the limit The Ghost Hunter ! as Phantom walks up the ramp Samir Cerebral Assassin music hits and he chases Phantom down the ramp Samir Cerebral Asassin cathes him and repeatdly hits him with a chair and throws him through the Steel Steps in rage...- *David Falcon quickly comes down* and orders Samir Cerebral Assassin too stop! You know what Samir, at Pushed too the limit the odds will be stacked against you this time because it will be a Triple Threat match for the EFW Championship at Pushed too the limit and the particpents you will face are Phantom and The Ghost Hunter in the match! Oh and before I go get Ready Samir because next you are facing me! Match 1: David Falcon vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin JR: So as we try to get things back on Track after all that controversy here as we start off Monday Night Raw we roll on as tonight we have the The United States Champion Rated Peep Superstar teams with Intercontential Champion The Awesome One these two champions will face there opponents for Pushed to the limit Pay Per View the United States Champions opponent Kyle Smith will team with The Awesome Ones opponent who will be determained next! *Rated R Champion comes out* so I'm going to make short and simple for you dumbass canadians (Crowd Boo really lowd!) I...AM...THE...NUMBER...ONE...CONTENDER...FOR...THE...INTERCONTENTIAL...CHAMPIONSHIP! Get it in your thick skulls idiots! (Crowd Boo) Match 3: Kyle Smith and Rated R Champion vs. The Awesome One and Rated Peep Superstar - Tag Team Match Champions vs. Challengers! *The Ultimate Opportunist music hits and comes out* it seems ever since this company returned I have beat every single guy in my path I don't who else too face I have beaten everybody in this entire locker room now there is nobody else here to face! *Chris Jericho TCW Music Hits!* Jerry: Oh god JR Its him he has returned! Look The Ultimate Opportunist I know your looking for a challenge thats all you came out here for so next it will be me against you! Match 4: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Chris Jericho TCW - Singles Match Match 5: The Ghost Hunter vs. Phantom BQ: Rate Card